


All These Colors

by Dyleon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Emotional Connection, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyleon/pseuds/Dyleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Stiles gets in trouble. Derek of course notices it because he is his soul-mate and he could feel everything Stiles feels. Thank god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Colors

Derek storms into the allay when he sees Stiles getting kicked from two junkies. He groans loudly and gets ready to fight against the two men.

"Oh god, Derek," Stiles whines before he gets another kick in his face.

The one man turns around and smiles at Derek while the other one keeps going to kick Stiles. Every kick and punch from the man gets more heavier.  
Derek feels everything and gets angrier with every kick he feels.

"Look what we found," laughs the man who’s going towards Derek. "We found another victim."

Derek can feel blood coming out of Stiles’ nose. And that’s enough for Derek. His eyes start glowing and he heaves the man in front of him into the air and throws him at the other man. Derek can hear bones breaking when the two bodies collide.

The two junkies are murmuring unintelligibly things and passing out. Stiles tries to stand up but fails. Derek can barely catch Stiles.

"Thank good," Stiles coughs out "you came. For one moment I though you won’t co-"

Derek shuts Stiles up with a kiss. When he draws his lips away, he looks into Stiles’ eyes. “You’re my soul-mate. I would never leave you in danger.”

"Oh I could say that. I can feel every time you jerk off," Stiles laughs out but stops when he coughs for several times.

Derek can feel that Stiles is physically exhausted and needs rest. He just wanted to say _Let’s go home_ when he heard something behind him.

Bones are cracking or… no, that’s not possible. _They are healing?_ He listens more closely. He can’t hear any breathing. He turns around, quickly and pushes Stiles behind his back. His jaw drops as he sees what these men who Derek fought against a couple of seconds ago really are.

"Vampires," murmurs Derek to himself, knowing that they definitely could her him. Stiles could hear Derek too.

"What? Vampires? _Really?_ ,”  Stiles speaks to Derek telepathically.

"Yes," says the man at the end of the allay to them. "Vampires. And you know what? You just made us to your worst nightmare."

Derek’s running towards them when they suddenly jump at the roofs and disappear.

Derek can feel Stiles’ confusion and Stiles could probably feel Derek’s too. He looks at Stiles as he would say _are you okay?_

Stiles just shrugs and waits for Derek to go home with him.

***

When Derek brought Stiles home he asks again. “Are you sure that I shouldn’t watch over you? The vampires could come.”

"No," says Stiles dryly."I think they wouldn’t come tonight."

Derek gets a little bit annoyed from Stiles’ carelessness. Didn’t he not hear what they were saying?

"But when something happen, call me. I will come."

Stiles gives Derek a short kiss and goes to bed when Derek opens the window and leaves.

At the way to his loft, Derek constantly asks Stiles per telepathy if he shouldn’t come back again and watches him. But Stiles started to ignore him when Derek asked for the tenth time. The last thing Stiles responds to Derek was “Good night” after Derek said it.

***

Derek wakes up with a shock. He feels terror through his body and suddenly he hears something.

"Derek!" Stiles is screaming. He’s in danger.

Derek jumps up and storms out of his loft towards Stiles house.

But he gets cut when he sees Stiles in the arm of the vampire.

"Hi," the vampire is saying with a smile. "My name is James. How are you?"

Derek gets angry about this James, trying to sound nice. “I don’t need to know your name to rip out your throat.”

James starts to laugh. “Oh. That’s a pity. I though we could be friends. I wanted to excuse me for trying to suck your soul-mates blood.”

"I don’t care, vampire."

Derek screams when he feels Stiles’ leg bones break. Anger goes through Derek and he makes a step forward.

But Derek stands still when James tights his grip on Stiles. “Nanana! If you come closer, I will kill him instantly.” Derek takes a step back when he hears these words and looks at Stiles’ horrified face. “Yes, you heard right, Derek. Stay away or he’s going to die.”

Derek grunts and feels Stiles’ pain. He still could stay. He could control his pain. That’s very helpful when he must trigger the healing process.

"Oh Derek," sighs James. "Humans are so breakable, aren’t they? What would you say if I turn him to a vampire? Would that me good?"

Derek petrifies, feeling Stiles break from the inside.  _No, don’t let that happen_ Stiles screams telepathically. Derek still can’t force a tone out of him. His like a stature. He don’t know what to do without that it would end deadly for Stiles.

Derek feels James’ hands on Stiles other leg. “Because when he’s a vampire, he could heal injuries like this!” James breaks another leg from Stiles.

Stiles shouts out and whines loudly. Stiles gets shut up from James’ hand around his mouth. “Oh shut up, human. Do you know how late it is? Some people want to sleep right now.”

The pain gets obnoxious. He can barely keep him upstanding on his feet. “Well,” Derek says. “At least humans don’t die when they touch the sunlight,” and tries to concentrate the pain away. His eyes are glowing like fire, trying to keep a straight face to Stiles who was crying in pain to clam him a little bit even when he wasn’t looking. He tried to feel strong for Stiles. Stiles would feel it and get stronger too. To stand the pain.

"You’re right," James says with a smile. "We die in the sunlight." He takes a knife out of a pocket and wags with it. "But at least, we can’t die from loss of blood."

James doesn’t hesitate when he slashes Stiles throat with his knife, splatting blood everywhere.

"No," Derek screams out and runs to Stiles, ignoring James "don’t get closer"-rule.

Stiles puts his hands to his throat. Blood comes out between his fingers and he chocks his own blood. James backs off. “Never mess with a vampire,” James says and vanishes.

 Derek lays Stiles on his lap, squeezing him with his arms.

"Don’t worry. You’ll be fine," lies Derek. Tears flowing down his cheeks and he can feel everything. All of Stiles pain, unable to take it from Stiles because it would go to himself and Stiles would feel it anyway.

Stiles tries to speak but can’t because of all of his blood. His eyes are on Derek’s and he speaks per telepathy.

Derek laughs desperately when Stiles words arrive his mind.

_It’s okay…_

Stiles’ last movement was when he reaches Derek’s cheek and dries his tears of.

Derek doesn’t feel Stiles’ pain anymore. He’s gone.

Derek closes his eyes and lays his head on Stiles’ lifeless body and begins to cry. Stiles’ heart beat stopped.

Stiles’ who was always full of jumpy energy is now totally still.

Derek doesn’t know how long he had been in that position. All he knows now is when he opens his eyes, he almost can’t see anything. Stiles was his soul-mate. He was the person who showed Derek the colorful side of the world. But now that he’s not here for Derek anymore, he will never be able to see the colorful side of life anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic was written for a prompt from my tumblr. It is a little bit similar with another fic that I read hear but it's still different enough (I hope). But anyway: Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
